Destiny Always Wins
by Mischel
Summary: Merlin thinks Arthur saw his magic book and realized he's a sorcerer. When he apologizes and wants to explain everything, it turns out Arthur had no idea about his magic and Merlin just accidentally told him about it. What will Arthur do? - Set during season 4 (Uther is dead and Arthur is king), bromance, oneshot, and BIRTHDAY FIC FOR BRADLEY JAMES! :D Please R&R :)


**On October 8, it was exactly two years that I've been writing fanfiction! Yay! BUT, this fanfic is written for much more important and special occasion - IT'S BRADLEY JAMES' BIRTHDAY TODAY! OMG! He's turning 32 and I'd love to meet him because he's filming _Underworld 5_ in Czech Republic and I live there too! But I can't see him because thanks to school I have to study the whole weekend and I can't make a 3 hours long trip to another city and back :( Still, I decided to write a fanfic for him and ignore all my homework for tomorrow!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRADLEY AND LONG LIVE THE KING! :D**

 **Warning: I'm not native speaker and I'm 17.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **DESTINY ALWAYS WINS  
** **By Mischel**

 **.**

It's been a hard day and all Merlin wanted to do was to go back home, wash away the dirt on his clothes after mucking out the stables, and fall asleep in his bed. Arthur had given him a long list of chores and it was almost evening when Merlin finally finished. As I said – it was a hard and busy day.

He sighed when he opened the door to his and Gaius' chambers. As soon as he entered, the physician looked at him and smiled. When he saw how dirty Merlin was though, he grimaced slightly. "I suggest you go wash yourself before you go to the king."

Merlin closed his eyes and looked down. "What does he want now?" He asked, covering his face with his hands. He just wanted to get some sleep, dammit.

"I don't know, but he's been here looking for you." Gaius answered and smiled fondly when he saw how tired Merlin looked. "I think he can wait a few more minutes though. I'll go prepare some water for you, you really need to get cleaned up, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "Thanks, Gaius." He mumbled and slowly made his way up the stairs to his chambers. He smiled slightly when he closed the door behind him. This little room he had, finally felt like home after a few years spent in Camelot. He still missed his mother and people in Ealdor and the woods around where he used to play with Will, but here with Gaius, Gwen and Arthur... it became his second home. Finally he felt like he belonged, even though he still kept secrets.

But when Merlin turned to his bed and looked at it, his drowsiness vanished within seconds and his eyes widened, panic rising in his chest.

His book.

The _magic_ book Gaius gave him.

It was on his bed, not under the loose parquet where he was always hiding it with the little wooden dragon from his father. Merlin gasped and his stomach clenched. Did that mean Arthur saw it? Gaius said he's been looking for him, he might have been in his chambers, and if he was in his chambers and found the book...

What if it was Merlin who forgot to hide it back under the floor and left it somewhere under his bed? What if Arthur found it and realized Merlin had magic? Oh God, did Arthur know his secret now? Was he going to banish him? Or imprison him? Was their friendship lost forever?

Merlin's eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away. Arthur knew about his magic and requested his presence in his chambers, he must have wanted to talk to him about it... Merlin took a few calming breaths and left his chambers.

He had to find Arthur and explain what he could – he couldn't let him do something stupid, like sending Merlin away for example, their destiny would be broken and the prophecy never fulfilled.

"Merlin?" Gaius called his name when he saw Merlin was walking to the main door.

"I have to go..." Merlin said and didn't even look at the physician.

"But what about your bath?" Gaius asked, but Merlin was already out of the door, running down the stairs. Gaius sighed and shrugged. When Merlin really wanted something, he couldn't be stopped. He just hoped he wasn't in some kind of trouble.

Merlin ran through the courtyard and into the palace, up the many stairs until he finally stood in front of Arthur's chambers. He didn't even wait to catch his breath, he loudly opened the door without knocking and after he closed it and saw Arthur looking at him confused, he finally let the tears come.

Arthur frowned and stood up, but in that moment Merlin started talking. "Arthur I'm so sorry!" He sniffled. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and now you know I have magic because of my own stupidity, I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't, I just couldn't and-"

"Merlin stop!" Arthur said and grabbed his shoulders, looking into his wet eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked then.

Merlin frowned slightly and looked at Arthur. Then he looked down and back at him and stepped back. "I... I have magic." He stuttered. "And you're angry because I didn't tell you and you found out because... because you saw my book of... of spells?" Merlin mumbled, slowing down with each word.

Arthur was looking at him as if Merlin was drunk or something. "I've never seen that book, Merlin." Arthur said then. "I didn't even know you own one."

Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he took another step back. Suddenly he wasn't crying at all. "Um... really?" He laughed slightly and took another step closer to the door. "Well, then... forget this ever happened... " He smiled awkwardly. "I think I should go now," He quickly turned to the door. "I have some more work to do anyw-"

A firm grip on his wrist stopped him and he turned to look at Arthur with fear in his eyes. "You're not going anywhere, Merlin." Arthur told him and while still looking into his eyes, he locked the door. Merlin swallowed loudly.

Arthur led him to his table and made him sit down. Then he sat on the opposite side and looked at his servant. "We have to talk." He said. "And I believe you have some explaining to do."

Merlin looked down and took a deep breath. "I... I have magic, Arthur." He repeated.

"Yeah, I heard." Arthur replied, looking at his manservant. Merlin didn't look up though, he started playing with the hem of his sleeve, silently wishing this was all just a dream. Arthur sighed and looked down too. "How long have you been practicing it behind my back?" He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Since I was born." Merlin answered weakly, making Arthur look up.

"That's not possible." He said.

"It is." Was Merlin's answer as he finally looked into his king's eyes. "I was born with it, it's always been a part of me. Without using my magic... it's like half of me dies." He tried to explain.

Arthur looked at him and they stared at each other a long time. What Merlin saw in Arthur's eyes scared him. There was sadness and disappointment and also something he couldn't quite place. Something akin to satisfaction.

"So you lied to me all this time?" Arthur finally spoke, making Merlin wince a little.

"I had to." Merlin protested. "Your father would have-"

"I'm not my father, Merlin, you know that." Arthur said and looked down.

"I know, but... but I didn't know you as well as I know you now."

"So you didn't trust me then?" Arthur looked back at the young warlock in front of him. "And you still don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life." Merlin whispered. "I do"

"And yet you didn't tell me."

Merlin looked up and smirked a little. "Well, actually, I did. Right now." Arthur rolled his eyes at him. "Sorry." Merlin mumbled and Arthur sighed.

"Does it really bother you so much that I know the truth?" He asked and when Merlin didn't answer he added. "That you're a sorcerer?"

"You're not angry?" Merlin asked instead of answering.

"I am, but I asked you a question." Arthur repeated and glared at Merlin, waiting for his answer. Merlin sniffled quietly and looked down, putting his hands in front of him on the table.

"I was... afraid. First of your father, then..."

"You were afraid of _me_?" Arthur finished for him and frowned. "What did you think, huh? That I'd tell the king or kill you myself? That I'd make you leave and never return?" Arthur said, more loudly than he wanted to. Merlin's breathing quickened and he looked down, not talking. Arthur noticed and tried to relax. He didn't want to scare Merlin, if that was truly what he's been so afraid of, he couldn't yell at him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly and when Merlin didn't look up, he sighed again. "Merlin, I would never do that, you know that." He said. "And even if I did banish you... I'd follow you just to be sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Really?" Merlin asked, hope in his voice as he looked at his king.

"Yes." Arthur replied after a short pause and stood up.

"But why? I lied to you and I have magic and Uther always taught you that sorcery is evil." Merlin said and mentally cursed himself for mentioning this when Arthur seemed to be okay with all of this.

"I am _not_ my father, Merlin, I already said that." Arthur shook his head and leaned against the wall next to his fireplace.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled, but Arthur didn't smile back. Instead, he looked up after a minute and locked eyes with Merlin.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Merlin, but I need some time to think." He said.

"Alright-"

"I didn't finish." Arthur said and raised his hand to silence Merlin. "I give you a day off. You'll stay home and I'll stay here, and we're both going to think this through. The day after tomorrow, we're going to talk. Not sooner." He said and turned toward the fire, staring down into the flames. "Now go."

With that Merlin got up and quickly left his king's chambers. As soon as he was outside, he felt tired again, but also as if a great burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He slowly went back to Gaius' quarters and sighed as he opened the door. Gaius immediately came to him, asking what happened and where he was, but Merlin just shook his head and replied with quiet, "Arthur knows."

He left speechless Gaius standing by the table and entered his little chamber. He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands, his elbows on his knees. He felt the tears again and he let himself cry.

It wasn't even two minutes after that when the door opened again and his guardian sat next to him on the bed. The book was still there, right behind Merlin.

"Merlin," Gaius started. "Tell me, what happened."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Gaius. "I made a mistake, Gaius." Merlin whispered. "When you said Arthur was asking about me and I went here, I... I saw my magic book on the bed." He said and turned around to reach for the book. "It was opened, so I thought he saw it and realized I have magic... I ran to his chambers and told him everything, but it turned out he didn't see the book and didn't know my secret."

Gaius nodded and looked down. "Merlin, I'm so sorry," he started and Merlin looked at him confused.

"What for? This wasn't your fault, I was just tired and jumped to the wrong conclusions and-"

"I left the book on your bed," Gaius confessed. "I was in the middle of an important experiment and I needed some information about a certain flower I used. I knew that what I was looking for was in your book and rather than searching for it in another of my books, I used yours. And then I forgot and left it there for anyone to see."

Merlin was quiet for a few seconds, but then he put his hands on Gaius' shoulder. "It's okay, Gaius, really." He smiled. "Arthur gave me a day off, saying he needs to think about this, but he also promised he won't do anything." Merlin looked down. "I think he might even accept me."

Gaius smiled at him and put a rag into a bowl of water he brought with him. Then he cleaned Merlin's face a little. All the dirt from the stables got mixed with his salty tears, and he didn't look like the young man Gaius has grown to love. "I'm still sorry, Merlin." Gaius said then.

Merlin nodded and looked down after Gaius finished his work. Then the physician stood up and left the bowl with the rag on the table next to Merlin's bed. "Finish washing yourself, you still look awful." Gaius smiled and Merlin chuckled. "When you come back I'll have your favorite dinner for you." And with that the old physician left.

Merlin sighed and got up after a while, looking into a mirror on the wall. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his reflection. God, he really looked awful, his face was still somehow brown and his red neckerchief didn't even look red anymore.

He took the rag and washed it in the water. Then he finally started making himself look decent enough for the dinner.

xoXOXox

 _His whole body hurts and he's tired, but he has to keep moving. He has to keep climbing up and out of the cave. He has to save Merlin, his friend. The only real friend he's ever had. The Mortaeus flower is safe behind his belt, and he's ready to leave._

 _If only there weren't the huge spiders all around. He looks at the cave wall and sees another dark spider getting closer to him. He takes his sword firm in his hand and kills the creature, climbing another step or two higher._

 _He can't really see in the dark, but there's a strange orb of blue light, guiding him up. At first he thought it was there to kill him, or that the witch sent it there to look how he dies, but then it started helping him, showing him the right way and spreading light where he needed it._

 _He looks at the strange orb again, feeling somehow safe and endangered at the same time._

 _But then he sees another spider and when the orb flies closer to it, he is able to kill it and climb higher, closer to home, to Merlin. He feels the tiny drops of sweat forming on his forehead and behind his ears, but he ignores it and with the magic orb's help he climbs higher, almost out of the dangerous cave._

 _And then he somehow makes it to the surface. He immediately looks up, but the orb is already flying away, in Camelot's direction. Arthur looks down and takes the little yellow flower into his hands._

 _Such a beautiful flower. Who would believe it can cause death to his best friend. Arthur looks up and hides the flower behind his belt again. It can also_ save _his best friend. He just hopes he can make it home in time._

Arthur woke up and opened his eyes, feeling that there was something wrong. And then he remembered – his best friend was a sorcerer. He felt betrayed and sad, but he wanted to understand. He desperately wanted to understand because he couldn't lose him. Merlin was the only friend that he couldn't lose because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to live without him.

Merlin just meant too much, and knowing that he was a sorcerer made everything so much harder. Still, he missed him. He missed his smile when he came to wake him up every morning.

This day was different though. He will have to spend it without Merlin. Without his best friend, and he'll have to think about what he learned the day before.

It was a few months since he realized magic couldn't be as bad as his father told him. Magic could cause a lot of pain, but it could help too, right? Because when he looked at Merlin – those kind blue eyes and friendly smile – that wasn't _evil_. That could never be evil, _Merlin_ couldn't be evil.

He just couldn't execute him, even if it was against the law to practice sorcery – he still hasn't lifted the ban on magic, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. But he couldn't banish Merlin either, so he had to do something. Or do nothing and turn a blind eye. Or accept him and wait until he learned more and was ready to accept magic into his kingdom – something his father would never let happen.

But his father is no longer in the world of the living, and as Arthur said countless times before – he is not his father. He remembered Merlin told him he would make a better king – the greatest king Camelot would ever have.

And if Merlin was lying even then... then he wasn't the Merlin he knew. The Merlin he knew never knocked, never cared that he was a prince or a king and he treated him like a normal person, and he was a _terrible_ liar. No, Merlin just couldn't lie about that... But that was for Merlin to tell him, wasn't it?

Arthur stood up and smiled when he saw the breakfast on his table. Some of the servants must have brought it there... not Merlin. Arthur sat and started eating, thinking about his dream.

Why was he even dreaming about what happened to him about six years ago? Was the dream trying to remind him that even though he didn't know much about Merlin back then, he was still willing to risk his own life and go to the cave behind his father's back to find that flower?

Or was it because... Arthur stopped eating when he realized it. Was it possible? Could it be? He never found out where that orb came from or who created it... could it have been Merlin? Was Merlin able to create an orb of light that guided him to safety whilst dying in Gaius' chambers?

Arthur didn't know, but he hoped it was Merlin who helped him that day. And he hoped they would sort all of this out and stay friends by the end of the week.

It wasn't that big surprise when he found out about Merlin's magic after all. He knew Merlin was hiding something, he just didn't know what it was and he didn't feel like he should try to find out. Whatever it was, he always thought it would be better to wait for Merlin to tell him.

So now he was torn between feeling betrayed by his best friend and feeling satisfied that he finally learned the truth.

Arthur shook his head and finally finished the breakfast.

xoXOXox

When Merlin woke up the next day, he had to remind himself _not_ to go to Arthur's chambers. His day off was gone, but he didn't go to wake Arthur up. He didn't even know if he was allowed to enter his chambers, he could be still thinking about the whole situation.

But Merlin didn't have to wait long. After he finished his breakfast with Gaius, there was a sudden knock on the door. Merlin looked at Gaius with panicked eyes, but when he saw it was sir Leon who came knocking, he relaxed a little.

"Merlin," Leon said. "The king requires your presence in his chambers immediately."

Merlin nodded and got up, taking a deep breath. Arthur promised he wouldn't hurt him, so he shouldn't feel so damn nervous, but he couldn't feel completely fine either.

Leon led him all the way to Arthur's door and with a quick "goodbye" and "good luck" he left him there alone. Merlin looked down and took a few calming breaths. It was all okay after all, wasn't it?

He knocked carefully, but didn't wait for any answer when he opened the door and went in. Arthur was standing by the window, looking down at the courtyard and his people. He didn't pay any attention to Merlin, and so Merlin swallowed and spoke up, "Arthur-"

"Merlin," Arthur interrupted him, still looking out of the window. "You still have a lot to explain because I guess there's a lot more that I need to know," he finally turned around and looked at Merlin. "But you're my friend and you always have been. You didn't trust me with your magic,... but I'm willing to trust you... that you're not going to use it against me or others in Camelot."

Merlin's slight smile faded. "Arthur, I swear on my mother's life... I would _never_ use it against you... I'd rather die." Merlin said, taking a few steps closer to his king.

"So that's it then," Arthur smiled finally and stepped closer. "Nothing's going to change, everything's going to be just as usual, you and I..."

"Friends." Merlin finished and grinned as he ran to Arthur, throwing his arms around his shoulders and squeezing him tight in a hug. He never thought he'd actually get to hug Arthur, but right now, he just needed it.

Arthur on the other hand hesitated a bit, but then he smiled and hugged Merlin back, hoping no one would _ever_ know about this besides them, but feeling strangely happy as he held his servant. And when he felt Merlin's hot tears on his neck, he tightened the hug and smiled slightly. He was glad he didn't lose this friendship, it was way too important to him.

Merlin just sniffled and closed his eyes, smiling against Arthur's shoulder. Because the destiny was right after all. With everything they've been through and everything they've shared with each other... a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.

 ***The End***


End file.
